The present invention relates to lotteries. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods wherein a lottery number combination is associated with a limited number of occurrences, such as a limited number of lottery tickets or a limited number of players.
Players enjoy playing lottery games in part because of the large prizes that can be won. In particular, players are attracted to the possibility of winning, and spending, such large prizes. This can be seen, for example, by the increased number of players who purchase lottery tickets as the size of a lottery prize increases. In some cases, a lottery prize reaches hundreds of millions of dollars and players spend a considerable amount of money and time purchasing lottery tickets. Moreover, even people who do not typically purchase lottery tickets are tempted to do so when a lottery prize grows large enough. This behavior is often reinforced by stories, such as news reports, about players who have won such large lottery prizes.
A problem with typical lottery games, however, is that if two or more players are both associated with a particular winning lottery number combination, the players are required share the lottery prize. For example, in a xe2x80x9c6/49xe2x80x9d lottery game, there are approximate fourteen million potential lottery number combinations. If twenty million people purchase lottery tickets for such a game, it is more likely than not that two people will be required to share the lottery prize.
This risk increases as the size of the lottery prize, and thus the number of lottery tickets that are purchased, increases. That is, as the number of lottery tickets that are purchased increases it becomes more likely that one or more other players will be associated with the same lottery number combination. Thus, the largest lottery prizes are often divided among two or more winning players, reducing the incentive people have to play the lottery game in the first place. Therefore, a lottery game provider may be able to increase lottery ticket sales, and profits, if players who win could reduce the risk of, or completely avoid, having to share a lottery prize.
Note that, with respect to the cost of a lottery prize, a lottery game provider may not be concerned with whether the prize is won by a single player or is shared by a number of players. That is, the amount of the lottery prize the lottery provider pays out is the same in both cases. In some cases, a lottery game provider may prefer that a single player win a lottery prize because of the amount and type of publicity generated by such a result.
Another way to view the above problem is to consider the expected value of a lottery ticket. A first lottery ticket associated with a lottery number combination that is not associated with any other lottery ticket has a higher expected value to a player than a second lottery ticket associated with a lottery number combination that is also associated with one or more other lottery tickets. As a result, players may be willing to pay a higher price for the first lottery ticket. Moreover, the cost of the first and second lottery tickets to the lottery game provider may be the same (e.g., the lottery game provider may payout the same top prize whether or not the two lottery tickets are associated with the same lottery number combination). Thus, a lottery game provider may be able to increase profits if it can receive a higher price for the first lottery ticket. In addition, awarding large prizes to a single player may result in increased interest in the lottery game, and thus more lottery tickets may be sold further increasing profits and prizes.
As can be seen, a need exists for improved systems and methods to facilitate lottery ticket transactions.
To alleviate problems inherent in the prior art, the present invention introduces systems and methods for facilitating the sale of a lottery ticket (e.g., the sale of the lottery ticket to a player), where the lottery ticket is associated with a number combination.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a request to purchase a lottery ticket is received. An indication that the lottery number combination is to be associated with a limited number of occurrences is also received. A price associated with the lottery ticket is determined based on the received indication.
In another embodiment, a request to purchase a lottery ticket is received from a player. An indication that the lottery number combination is to be associated with a limited number of lottery tickets is also received from the player. A price associated with the lottery ticket is determined based on the received indication. The lottery number combination is also determined, and it is arranged for the player to purchase the lottery ticket. Payment of an amount based on the determined price is received from the player, and the lottery ticket is provided to the player. At least one other lottery ticket is prevented from being associated with the lottery number combination. Based on the lottery number combination and a result of a lottery drawing, it is arranged for the player to receive payment of a winning amount.
In still another embodiment, a request to purchase a pari-mutuel lottery ticket is received. A price associated with the pari-mutuel lottery ticket is determined based on an expected value of the lottery ticket to a player.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises: means for receiving a request to purchase a lottery ticket; means for receiving an indication that the lottery number combination is to be associated with a limited number of occurrences; and means for determining a price associated with the lottery ticket based on the received indication.
Another embodiment comprises: means for receiving from a player a request to purchase a lottery ticket; means for receiving from the player an indication that the lottery number combination is to be associated with a limited number of lottery tickets; means for determining a price associated with the lottery ticket based on the received indication; means for determining the lottery number combination; means for arranging for the player to purchase the lottery ticket; means for receiving, from the player, payment of an amount based on the determined price; means for providing the lottery ticket to the player; means for preventing at least one other lottery ticket from being associated with the lottery number combination; and means for arranging for the player to receive payment of a winning amount based on the lottery number combination and a result of a lottery drawing.
Still another embodiment comprises: means for receiving a request to purchase a pari-mutuel lottery ticket; and means for determining a price associated with the pari-mutuel lottery ticket based on an expected value of the lottery ticket to a player.